1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firecracker launchers and more particularly pertains to a new firecracker launching device for launching a firecracker up to 50 feet so that it would be safely exploded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of firecracker launchers is known in the prior art. More specifically, firecracker launchers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 8,333,372; U.S. Pat. No. 1,091,512; U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,592; U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,033; U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,868; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,585. None of the prior art hurls a firecracker a safe distance from the user before exploding unlike the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new firecracker launching device. The inventive device includes a handgun-shaped member having an elongate barrel and a handgrip stock member attached to the elongate barrel; and an assembly for launching a firecracker from the elongate barrel; all features not described nor suggested by the prior art.
In these respects, the firecracker launching device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of launching a firecracker up to 50 feet so that it would be safely exploded.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new firecracker launching device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the firecracker launchers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new firecracker launching device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art firecracker launchers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the firecracker launching device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new firecracker launching device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the firecracker launchers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new firecracker launching device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art firecracker launchers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new firecracker launching device for launching a firecracker up to 50 feet so that it would be safely exploded.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new firecracker launching device that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new firecracker launching device that prevents injury to the user by hurling the firecracker a safe distance away from the user before exploding.